1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cyclic diamine compounds which have inhibitory effects on both cell adhesion and cell infiltration and are useful as anti-asthmatic agents, anti-allergic agents, anti-rheumatic agents, anti-arteriosclerotic agents, anti-inflammatory agents or the like, and medicines containing such compounds.
2. Description of the Background Art
In various inflammatory diseases, infiltration of leukocytes into inflammatory sites is observed. For example, infiltration of eosinophils into the bronchus in asthma (Ohkawara, Y. et al., Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol., 12, 4-12 (1995)), infiltration of macrophages and T lymphocytes into the aorta in arteriosclerosis (Sakai, A. et al., Arterioscler Thromb. Vasc. Biol., 17, 310-316 (1997)), infiltration of T lymphocytes and eosinophils into the skin in atopic dermatitis (Wakita H. et al, J. Cutan. Pathol., 21, 33-39 (1994)) or contact dermatitis (Satoh, T. et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 27, 85-91 (1997)), and infiltration of various leukocytes into rheumatoid synovial tissue (Tak, PP. et al., Clin. Immunol. Immunopathol., 77, 236-242 (1995)), have been reported.
Infiltration of these leukocytes is elicited by cytokines, chemokines, lipids, and complements produced in inflammatory sites (Albelda, S M. et al., FASEB J., 8, 504-512 (1994)). Activated leukocytes adhere to vascular endothelial cells through an interaction called rolling or tethering with endothelial cells activated likewise. Thereafter, the leukocytes transmigrate through endothelium to infiltrate into the inflammatory sites (Springer, T A., Annu. Rev. Physiol., 57, 827-872 (1995)). In adhesion of leukocytes to the vascular endothelial cells in this process, various cell adhesion molecules such as an immunoglobulin superfamily (ICAM-1, VCAM-1 and the like), a selectin family (E-selectin and the like), an integrin family (LFA-1, VLA-4 and the like) and CD44, which are induced on the surfaces of the cells by stimulation by cytokines or the like, play important roles (xe2x80x9cRinsho Meneki (Clinical Immune)xe2x80x9d, 30, Supple. 18 (1998)), and a relationship between the disorder state and aberrant expression of the cell adhesion molecules is noted.
Accordingly, an agent capable of inhibiting cell adhesion can be useful as an agent for preventing and treating allergic diseases, such as bronchial asthma, dermatitis, rhinitis and conjunctivitis; autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, nephritis, inflammatory bowel diseases, diabetes and arteriosclerosis; and chronic inflammatory diseases. In fact, it has been reported that antibodies against adhesion molecules on leukocytes such as LFA-1, Mac-1 and VLA-4 or antibodies against ICAM-1, VCAM-1, P-selectin, E-selectin and the like on vascular endothelial cells, which become ligands thereof, inhibit infiltration of leukocytes into inflammatory sites in animal models. For example, neutralizing antibodies against VCAM-1 and VLA-4, which is a counter receptor thereof, can delay development of diabetes in an NOD mouse model which spontaneously causes the diabetes (Michie, S A. et al., Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol., 231, 65-83 (1998)). It has also been reported that an antibody against VLA-4 or ICAM-1 and its counter receptor, LFA-1, inhibits infiltration of eosinophils in a guinea pig and mouse allergic conjunctivitis model (Ebihara et al., Current Eye Res., 19, 20-25 (1999); Whitcup, S M et al., Clin. Immunol., 93, 107-113 (1999)), and a monoclonal antibody against VCAM-1 inhibits infiltration of leukocytes in a mouse DSS-induced colitis model to attenuate colitis (Soriano, A. et al., Lab. Invest., 80, 1541-1551 (2000)). Further, an anti-VLA-4 antibody and an anti-CD44 antibody reduce the incidence of disease symptoms in a mouse collagen arthritis model (Zeidler, A. et al., Autoimmunity, 21, 245-252 (1995)). Even in cell adhesion molecule deficient-mice, inhibition of infiltration of leukocytes into inflammatory tissues is observed likewise in inflammatory models (Bendjelloul, F. et al., Clin. Exp. Immunol., 119, 57-63 (2000); Wolyniec, W W. et al., Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol., 18, 777-785 (1998); Bullard, D C. et al., J. Immunol., 157, 3153-3158 (1996)).
However, it is difficult to develop antibody-based drugs because they are polypeptides and so oral administration is a problem. Moreover, possible side effects due to antigenicity and allergic reactions are problems.
On the other hand, there have been various investigations of low-molecular weight compounds having an inhibitory effect on cell adhesion with a view toward permitting oral administration. These compounds include benzothiophene derivatives (Boschelli, D H. et al., J. Med. Chem., 38, 4597-4614 (1995)), naphthalene derivatives (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-147568), hydroxybenzoic acid derivatives (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-182550), lignans (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-67656), 2-substituted benzothiazole derivatives (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-086641 through PCT route), condensed pyrazine compounds (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-319277 through PCT route), 2,6-dialkyl-4-silylphenol (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Re-Publication No. 2000-509070 through PCT route) and the like. However, the goal has not often been sufficiently achieved under the circumstances. Cyclic diamine compounds described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 9-143075 and 11-92382 do not exhibit a sufficient inhibitory effect on cell adhesion, and so there is a demand for further improvement in activity.
An object of the present invention is to provide a substance having inhibitory effects on both cell adhesion and cell infiltration, plus excellent anti-asthmatic effects, anti-allergic effects, anti-rheumatic effects, anti-arteriosclerotic effects and anti-inflammatory effects.
With the foregoing circumstances in mind, the present inventors carried out an extensive investigation to find a substance which inhibits cell adhesion and cell infiltration. As a result, we found that compounds represented by the general formula (1) have excellent cell adhesion-inhibiting effects and cell infiltration-inhibiting effects and are useful as anti-allergic agents, anti-asthmatic agents, anti-rheumatic agents, anti-arteriosclerotic agents or anti-inflammatory agents.
The present invention provides a cyclic diamine compound represented by the following general formula (1): 
wherein A is a single bond, Cxe2x89xa1C, CONH or NHCO; W is a carbon atom or a nitrogen atom; X is CH, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; Y is CH, CHR1, in which R1 is a hydrogen atom, or a lower alkyl, hydroxy lower alkyl, lower alkoxy-lower-alkyl, aryl, aryl-lower-alkyl or heteroaryl-lower-alkyl group, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or NR2, in which R2 is a hydrogen atom, or a lower alkyl, hydroxy lower alkyl, lower alkoxy-lower-alkyl, aryl, aryl-lower-alkyl or heteroaryl-lower-alkyl group; Z is a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, CH or NR3, in which R3 is a hydrogen atom, or a lower alkyl, hydroxy lower alkyl, lower alkoxy-lower-alkyl, aryl, aryl-lower-alkyl or heteroaryl-lower-alkyl group; m is 1 or 2; and n is a number of 1 to 5, with the proviso that one or two of W, X, Y and Z are heteroatoms;
an acid-addition salt thereof, or a hydrate thereof.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a medicine comprising the compound represented by the general formula (1), a acid-addition salt thereof, or a hydrate thereof as an active ingredient.
According to the present invention, there is further provided a medicinal composition comprising the compound represented by the general formula (1), the acid-addition salt thereof, or the hydrate thereof and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
According to the present invention, there is still further provided a method for treating a disease caused by cell adhesion and/or cell infiltration, which comprises administering an effective amount of the compound represented by the general formula (1), a acid-addition salt thereof, or a hydrate thereof to a patient who requires such treatment.
The lower alkyl groups represented by R1, R2 and R3 in general formula (1) include C1-C6-alkyl groups, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, pentyl and hexyl groups, with methyl, ethyl, n-propyl and isopropyl groups being particularly preferred. The hydroxy lower alkyl groups include hydroxy-C2-C6-alkyl groups, for example, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl, 2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxy-2-methylpropyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, 5-hydroxypentyl and 6-hydroxyhexyl groups, with 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxy-1-methylethyl, 2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl and 3-hydroxypropyl groups being particularly preferred. The lower alkoxy-lower-alkyl groups include C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl groups, for example, 2-methoxyethyl, 2-methoxy-1-methylethyl, 2-methoxy-1,1-dimethylethyl, 3-methoxypropyl, 3-methoxy-2-methylpropyl, 4-methoxybutyl, 5-methoxypentyl, 6-methoxyhexyl, 2-ethoxyethyl, 2-ethoxy-1-methylethyl, 2-ethoxy-1,1-dimethylethyl, 3-ethoxypropyl, 3-ethoxy-2-methylpropyl, 4-ethoxybutyl, 5-ethoxypentyl, 6-ethoxyhexyl, 2-propoxy-ethyl, 2-propoxy-1-methylethyl, 2-propoxy-1,1-dimethyl-ethyl, 3-propoxypropyl, 3-propoxy-2-methylpropyl, 4-propoxybutyl, 5-propoxypentyl, 6-methoxyhexyl, 2-butoxyethyl, 2-butoxy-1-methylethyl, 2-butoxy-1,1-dimethylethyl, 3-butoxypropyl, 3-butoxy-2-methylpropyl, 4-butoxybutyl, 5-butoxypentyl, 6-butoxyhexyl, 2-pentyloxy-ethyl, 2-pentyloxy-1-methylethyl, 2-pentyloxy-1,1-dimethylethyl, 3-pentyloxypropyl, 3-pentyloxy-2-methyl-propyl, 4-pentyloxybutyl, 5-pentyloxypentyl, 6-pentyloxy-hexyl, 2-hexyloxyethyl, 2-hexyloxy-1-methylethyl, 2-hexyloxy-1,1-dimethylethyl, 3-hexyloxypropyl, 3-hexyloxy-2-methylpropyl, 4-hexyloxybutyl, 5-hexyloxypentyl and 6-hexyloxyhexyl groups, with 2-methoxyethyl, 2-methoxy-1-methylethyl, 2-methoxy-1,1-dimethylethyl, 3-methoxypropyl, 2-ethoxyethyl, 2-ethoxy-1-methylethyl, 2-ethoxy-1,1-dimethylethyl, 3-ethoxypropyl, 2-propoxyethyl, 2-propoxy-1-methylethyl, 2-propoxy-1,1-dimethylethyl and 3-propoxypropyl groups being particularly preferred. The aryl groups include C6-C10-aryl groups, for example, a phenyl group. The aryl-lower-alkyl groups include C6-C10-aryl-C1-C6-alkyl groups. In particular, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl groups such as phenethyl and benzyl groups are preferred.
The heteroaryl-lower-alkyl groups include pyridyl-C1-C6-alkyl groups, for example, a pyridylmethyl group.
In general formula (1), the heterocycle constituting the moiety 
is a 5-membered heterocycle having one or two atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms, and specific examples thereof include heterocycles selected from thiazole, oxazole, imidazole, pyrazole, isothiazole, isoxazole, pyrrole, thiophene and furan. Of these, thiazole, oxazole, imidazole, isoxazole and thiophene are particularly preferred.
The value of n is from 1 to 5, with a number of 1 to 3 being preferred.
No particular limitation is imposed on the acid-addition salts of the compounds (1) according to the invention as long as they are pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Examples include the acid-addition salts of mineral acids, such as hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, hydriodides, sulfates and phosphates; and acid-addition salts of organic acids, such as benzoates, methanesulfonates, ethanesulfonates, benzenesulfonates, p-toluenesulfonates, oxalates, maleates, fumarates, tartrates, citrates and acetates.
The compounds of formula (1) may be present in the form of solvates typified by hydrates, and the solvates are embraced in the present invention.
The compound (1) according to the present invention can be prepared in accordance with, for example, the following reaction formula: 
wherein R4 is a halogen atom, or an alkylsulfonyloxy or arylsulfonyloxy group, and A, W, X, Y, Z, m and n have the same meanings as defined above.
More specifically, compounds (1) are obtained by condensing a compound (2) with a cyclic diamine (3). As the halogen atom in the general formula (2), a chlorine or bromine atom is preferred. As the alkylsulfonyloxy group, a methanesulfonyloxy group is preferred. As the arylsulfonyloxy group, a p-toluenesulfonyloxy group is preferred.
The condensation reaction of compound (2) with cyclic diamine (3) is conducted by stirring the reactants at room temperature to 100xc2x0 C., preferably room temperature for 1 hour to several days in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) or acetonitrile. In order to provide a compound in which R2 and/or R3 is a hydrogen atom, it is preferred that a compound (2), in which R2 and/or R3 is a protecting group such as a methoxymethyl group, be condensed with the cyclic diamine (3), and deprotection of the protecting group be then conducted to obtain the intended compound (1).
The compound (2) which is a raw material can be prepared in accordance with, for example, the following reaction formula: 
wherein R5 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group, and A, W, X, Y, Z, n and R4 have the same meanings as defined above.
More specifically, a carboxy derivative (4) or an aldehyde (5) is reduced to obtain an alcohol (6). The alcohol is reacted with a halogenating agent, alkylsulfonyl chloride, arylsulfonyl chloride or the like, thereby obtaining the compound (2). The reduction reaction of the carboxy derivative (4) or the aldehyde (5) is preferably conducted by, for example, causing the carboxy derivative (4) or the aldehyde (5) to react at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to room temperature, preferably 0xc2x0 C. for several seconds to several hours, preferably 30 minutes using a reducing agent such as lithium aluminum hydride in tetrahydrofuran (THF). The reaction of the alcohol (6) with thionyl chloride, or methanesulfonyl chloride or the like is preferably conducted by stirring the reactants at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to room temperature, preferably 0xc2x0 C. for 1 hour to several days, preferably 5 hours in a solvent such as chloroform, dichloromethane, ethyl acetate, ether, THF or dioxane for thionyl chloride or in the presence of a base such as triethylamine or pyridine in a solvent such as chloroform, dichloromethane, ethyl acetate, ether, THF, dioxane or pyridine for methanesulfonyl chloride or the like.
The compounds (1) according to the present invention are obtained by the above-described process and may further be purified by using an ordinary purification means such as recrystallization or column chromatography as needed. As needed, the compounds may also be converted into the desired salts or solvates by known methods. When the compounds (1) have an asymmetric carbon atom, the present invention includes any configurational isomers.
The compounds (1) according to the present invention, or salts or solvates thereof thus obtained have an excellent inhibitory effect of cell adhesion as demonstrated in the Examples, which will be described subsequently, and are useful as medicines for treatment or prevention of diseases of animals including humans, such as asthma, allergy, rheumatism, arteriosclerosis and inflammation.
The medicine according to the present invention comprises a compound (1), a salt thereof, or a solvate thereof as an active ingredient. The form of administration may be suitably selected as necessary for the therapeutic application intended without any particular limitation and any of, for example, oral preparations, injections, suppositories, ointments, inhalants, eye drops, nose drops and plasters. A composition suitable for use in these administration forms can be prepared by blending a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier in accordance with the conventional preparation method publicly known by those skilled in the art.
When an oral solid preparation is formulated, an excipient, and optionally, a binder, a disintegrator, a lubricant, a colorant, a taste corrigent, a smell corrigent and the like are added to compound (1), and the resulting composition can be formulated into tablets, coated tablets, granules, powders, capsules, etc. in accordance with methods known in the art.
As such additives described above, any additives may be used which are generally used in the pharmaceutical field. Examples include excipients such as lactose, sucrose, sodium chloride, glucose, starch, calcium carbonate, kaolin, microcrystalline cellulose and silicic acid; binders such as water, ethanol, propanol, simple syrup, glucose solution, starch solution, gelatin solution, carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl starch, methyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose, shellac, calcium phosphate and polyvinyl pyrrolidone; disintegrators such as dry starch, sodium alginate, agar powder, sodium hydrogencarbonate, calcium carbonate, sodium lauryl sulfate, monoglyceryl stearate and lactose; lubricants such as purified talc, stearic acid salts, borax and polyethylene glycol; and taste corrigents such as sucrose, orange peel, citric acid and tartaric acid.
When an oral liquid preparation is formulated, a taste corrigent, buffer, stabilizer, smell corrigent and/or the like are added to compound (1), and the resulting composition can be formulated into internal liquid preparations, syrup preparations, elixirs, etc. in accordance with methods known in the art. In this case, vanillin as the taste corrigent, may be used. As the buffer, sodium citrate may be mentioned. As examples of the stabilizer, tragacanth, gum arabic and gelatin may be mentioned.
When an injection is formulated, a pH adjustor, buffer, stabilizer, isotonicity agent, local anesthetic and the like may be added to the compound (1) according to the present invention, and the resultant composition can be formulated into subcutaneous, intramuscular and intravenous injections in accordance with methods known in the art. Examples of the pH adjustor and buffer in this case include sodium citrate, sodium acetate and sodium phosphate. Examples of the stabilizer include sodium pyrosulfite, EDTA, thioglycolic acid and thiolactic acid. Examples of the local anesthetic include procaine hydrochloride and lidocaine hydrochloride. Examples of the isotonicity agent include sodium chloride and glucose.
When a suppository is formulated, a carrier preparation known in the art, for example, polyethylene glycol, lanoline, cacao butter, fatty acid triglyceride or the like, and optionally, a surfactant such as Tween (trade mark) and the like are added to the compound (1), and the resultant composition can be formulated into suppositories in accordance with methods known in the art.
When an ointment is formulated, a base material, stabilizer, wetting agent, preservative and the like, which are generally used, are blended with compound (1) as needed, and the resulting blend is mixed and formulated into ointments in accordance with known methods. Examples of the base material include liquid paraffin, white vaseline, bleached beeswax, octyldodecyl alcohol and paraffin. Examples of the preservative include methyl p-hydroxybenzoate, ethyl p-hydroxybenzoate and propyl p-hydroxybenzoate.
Besides the above preparations, inhalants, eye drops and nose drops may also be formulated in accordance with known methods.
The dose of the medicine according to the present invention varies according to the age, weight and condition of the patient to be treated, the administration method, the number of times of administration, and the like. It is however preferred that the medicine is generally orally or parenterally administered at once or in several portions in a dose of 1 to 1,000 mg per day in terms of compound (1), for an adult.